The delivery of media over data networks such as the Internet is in high demand. This is due, in large part, because much of the media is ad supported. Advertising (“ad”) networks can provide the advertisements needed to support the playback of the media. However, ad networks often provide advertisement data in a proprietary language and/or format. This forces developers to configure client applications, such as media player applications, to communicate with an advertising network in order to integrate advertisements and accompanying data into a media playback experience. If multiple advertising networks are to be used, the client application is separately configured to communicate with each advertising network. This process can be costly and time consuming.